brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Darzlat
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Berrybrick (talk) 15:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) |} Warning stop spamming, we don't like it ;d --Rainbow Dasher! I'm a banana! 20:16, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi sup? - 20:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hi Darzlat. Before adding a category to a page, please first check whether or not it already exists, and, if it does not, whether there is a need for it. :-) Also, in the future, only images require categories ending in "images" assigned to them. ;-) BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:39, September 9, 2013 (UTC) LEGOLAND, Building I don't want to intrude on your work on your page, so whenever you're finished with it, could you notify me so I can make a few changes? Thanks. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:54, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Edits Your recent edits have been counterproductive. I suggest you consult with the MOS before making any more. - BF2 Talk 18:04, September 9, 2013 (UTC) There isn't a real "Plants vs. Zombies" category, since it's a custom theme. Please stop adding that category to custom pages. -- 17:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Please stop adding categories that don't exist. Thanks, 18:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) LEGO Top 5 Hi We don't need those images so please stop adding them. --Rainbow Girl Talk 15:23, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Here at Brickipedia, we try finding the best quality pictures. Yours are of a lower quality and do not show something that is not already on the other pictures with a higher quality. Please stop adding them, as it does not really help people see the set or box any better. 17:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, we generally do not accept videos, only pictures. We do add trailers to video game pages, etc. However, if you take a better picture with proper lighting (I'd suggest daylight, and not a lamp) you can add it to the page. 16:01, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Categories The Castle category does not belong on any minifigure pages. It only belongs on the pages of the subthemes of castle. - BF2 Talk 16:59, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Please stop linking years, and adding non-existing categories. Thanks, 17:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) 16:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC)}} Those categories don't belong on that page. 16:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Question Could you go to 41501 Vulk and tell me if the image in the infobox is blurry?-- 15:14, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so.--Darzlat (talk) 07:06, April 27, 2014 (UTC)